Light emitting diodes (LEDs) or LED chips are solid state devices that convert electrical energy into light. LED chips can be utilized in light emitter components or packages for providing different colors and patterns of light useful in various lighting and optoelectronic applications. Light emitter components and methods can be used in various LED light bulb and light fixture applications, and are developing as replacements for incandescent, fluorescent, and metal halide high-intensity discharge (HID) lighting applications. Conventional light emitter components can utilize one or more LED chips mounted within a component body and sometimes surrounded by a reflector cavity. A ceramic or ceramic-based substrate can be used in association with the one or more LED chips.
Despite the availability of various light emitter components in the marketplace, a need remains for improved LED devices, components and methods.